Horse Chase
'The Northern Plains - ' ---- :The countryside of the region known as the Northern Plains can best be described as a land of windswept pastures and lush tall grassland. The landscape provides a local climate that generally brings temperate summers and brisk but short winters, suffering little of the harsher winters of greater Fastheld, though rarely as hot in the warmer months. :The lands of the Northern Plains are frequently described as appearing like "seas of grass", and are therefore perfect for horses. It is a terrain that it as rugged yet equally forgiving as the Noble House that holds ancestral claim over this region of the Empire, and one does not need to look far to understand why House Lomasa has a fondness for horse riding. :The north-west stretch of Lomasa Road can be seen to the south and east, curving away from eastern gate of the township of Wedgecrest, while the north-south trail of Northreach Road can be seen leading from the north gate of the same city. The Fastheld River flows further to the south, while the plains continue to the north. ---- In the distance is a figure on a horse, moving pretty fast along an embankment that runs through one of the fields. The horseman might be recognized if only he were a little closer, but what can be ascertained is that he is chasing another horse, one that is a chase ahead of him and apparently, without a rider to weigh it down, fast enough to out run him. Lorana rolls her Perception with a -1 modifier. The result of the roll is Fair (0). The Lomasa turns her head to see what caught her eye and watches the chase for a few moments. A grin works its way across Lorana's face, then, before she puts her heels to her own mount and makes to join the chase. A grin is not what the Valoria wears on his expression, far from it. He does not appear to be enjoying chasing a lost horse, though Lorana might not notice this at all if she is concentrating on the escaped horse. The horse whinnies. Neeeeiiigh. Lorana rolls her Horseback_Riding with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Fair (0). Karell Valoria rolls his Horseback_Riding with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Legendary (4). Not exactly having been in the chase's path, Lorana comes in from the side and slightly ahead, hoping to get the escaped horse to turn and give the other rider an advantage in his chase. To make sure that free horse gets the message? The Lomasa lets out a loud, "HAA!" to get its attention. That free horse gets the message, and attempts to speed up. From just behind Lorana comes a similar cry of "Hyah!" and it seems having a little competition has spiced up the proceedings. Trailwinder certainly takes this as a race situation because an unexpected burst of speed puts the pair level with the newcomers. The Valoria looks across with an estranged expression. Lorana rolls her Horseback_Riding with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Mediocre (-1). Karell Valoria rolls his Horseback_Riding with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Good (1). "Looked like you could use some help," Lorana calls over simply, still grinning, "Never going to catch a riderless horse unless it tur-WOA!" Scoundrel stumbles a bit and his rider's eyes widen, the woman tightening her legs around the mount to stay in the saddle. This also causes them to slow down a bit, giving Karell and Trailwinder the lead. The rhythmic thumping of hooves does not slow ahead of them, and Karell does not slow to let them escape. He continues to ride, managing to slowly gain on the other horse. A stroke of luck occurs, it seems, when the other horse's saddle rolls around, having obviously not been secured yet, and hangs on it's belly. The horse appears to be rather hindered by this, and begins to slow dramatically. Lorana rolls her Horseback_Riding with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Fair (0). Karell Valoria rolls his Horseback_Riding with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Fair (0). The horse veers from side to side as both Karell and Lorana cut off all directions but forward, which is become increasingly difficult as the saddle begins to come looser. The horse slows down even more, almost at a controllable speed now. Lorana rolls her Dexterity with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Great (2). At this speed, the Lomasa seems willing to take a bit of risk - she leans over towards the horse and reaches to get ahold of its reins and pull it to a halt. Lorana's eyes are sparkling with mirth at this point, the noblewoman apparently having greatly enjoyed the chase. The nobleman brings his horse safely to a halt, pulling out in front of the other two horses and turning back to give the woman a silent nod. His bright green eyes glance between her and the horse for a moment as he slowly trots a little closer. "My Lord," Lorana greets lightly, bowing her head to the other noble as she keeps ahold of the reins of both her own horse and the one the pair have been chasing. She holds both steady and as still as possible as the man approaches. "You were in Hunter's Horn yestereve, were you not? Brought supplies to the docks? Those supplies were of great help with the levy - I offer my thanks, and apologies for the less-than-proper ways in which you were addressed, Lord...?" "...Karell Valoria..." the nobleman replies, after a second of time in which he seems to weigh his own response. "It was not an easy time, a simple faux pas can be forgiven, under the circumstances." his expression remains fairly cool, "Thank you for your assistance." he manages, after another moment of silence. "Lorana Lomasa," the noblewoman replies, "A pleasure, Lord Valoria. And no thanks are necessary - what Lomasa doesn't love a challenge?" Lorana smiles brightly at that, her good mood seemingly unaffected by Karell's cool demeanor. "In honesty, my lady, I wouldn't know." Karell replies with a slight smile, "Still, if you had not been here it may not have played out so..." he cuts himself off and nods, "Good." he manages. The Lomasa nods, uncaring of whatever it was Karell may have intended to say. She looks to the horse with the loose saddle, then, "If you'd like, I can dismount and hold it still while you fix the saddle to take it to where you intended. Were you traveling the Lomasa Road, or did this lovely animal escape from around Wedgecrest, I wonder?" "It was being saddled in Wedgecrest, yes... and if you would." Karell dismounts from his own horse and, the trusting man, lets it go so it can wander a little way away and snack on some of the drier grass. He moves towards the other horse, who whinnies nervously, "Easy now." he says, in a calming tone. Lorana dismounes form her own horse, which doesn't even move and just nibbles at whatever he's standing near. The Lomasa keps a firm grip on the reins of the nervous horse with one arm, smiling warmly and reaching very slowly to try and pet at its muzzle with the other. "Shhhh," she says softly, "It's all right... He's just going to fix your saddle, darling... No need to worry..." The nobleman proceeds to pull the saddle back into place, making sure everything is in place and comfortable as he pulls it tight again and buckles it properly. His gloved hands pull the material out from under the leather saddle to stop any chafing. Lorana continues to murmur sweet little nothings to the horse, petting its muzzle and neck to keep it calm. The Lomasa seems to be used to giving the attention, at the very least, and Scoundrel nudges her shoulder a bit to get a little attention as well. "I think that should be fine." Karell says, reaching out with a velvet glove to take the reigns from Lorana. He doesn't snatch, wearing a pleasant expression. The Lomasa hands the reins over with a nod and a smile. "See?" she says to the horse, "Much more comfortable." Lorana gives her own horse a little attention to keep him from getting jealous, before looking back to Karell, "Have you any need for any more assistance, Lord Valoria?" "I should be able to manage it all from here, I think." Karells says with an amused chuckle. "That is good to hear," Lorana replies lightly, heaving her armored form back into the saddle with as much ease as one wearing bulky full-plate can manage. She settles in and nods down to the Valoria. "Might I ask you a question, my Lord? Simply a matter of opinion." "Uh?" Karell looks back to the Lomasa curiously as he leads the significantly calmer horse to his own. "Of course, my Lady." he nods. "If I were to buy this land and erect a castle in it," Lorana starts, "Do you believe your house would have any issue with it? While it is Lomasa land, I worry of the close proximity to Valorian lands, Wedgecrest in particular." "Ah..." Karell says, looking slightly deflated, "I really... couldn't say." he murmurs, looking across the fields towards Wedgecrest, "Perhaps if you made sure it was a little... A castle?" he asks, sounding slightly incredulous. "Yes," Lorana replies, "I'm a Lomasa, I do everything big. Besides, I'd like room for riding within the grounds, and space for training... a barracks and armory, perhaps a conservatory at the top of the keep to give a nice view of the plains and the adjacent roads and such..." The Lomasa tilts her head at Karell, "Too much, I take it?" "I would think." Karell says with a careful nod, "A manor? That would be met with appraisal. A castle, however, would be quite too forward. Deeper into your own territory, I would suggest." "I will get a manor in the hopefully far-off time when my parents pass to the Light," Lorana replies lightly, "I suppose you are right. Although I can't think of anywhere else close to Westwatch... Sorry - Bull's Run... that isn't in the Valley of the Blades." "Perhaps a little more scouting might bring a better location to mind." Karell suggests, looking hopeful as he pulls himself onto Trailwinder's back and pats his horse lightly. "Perhaps," Lorana agrees, smiling lightly, "My thanks for your thoughts on the matter, my Lord. I should probably be heading back to Bull's Run before the evening gets too dim. Safe journey back to Wedgecrest, Lord Valoria." She pulls lightly on the reins of her horse, turning southward. "Aye, Light Keep Lady Lomasa." Karell replies with a nod before turning his horses around and slowly trotting back in the direction of Wedgecrest. ---- Return to Season 7 (2008). Category:Logs